inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Unknown Dragon Rider
The Third Rider, is the unknown individual for whom the last of the surviving dragon eggs will hatch, and with whom the dragon will be bonded. Possible Riders There are candidates for the third Dragon Rider. Below are a list of possible candidates. Arya It is quite possible that Arya will be the next Rider. It is likely the rider will be female considering that it is suspected the green dragon will be Saphira's mate, and if Saphira falls in love with the green dragon, Eragon's affection will most likely transfer to the green dragon's Rider, because of the bond between Eragon and Saphira. Eragon has been infatuated with Arya in the past. Although this led to a confrontation between them in Eldest, the two of them worked together and bonded in'' Brisingr. Arya revealed her past and her conflicts to Eragon, and the two appear to be getting closer. Another example of this is on their way back to the Varden when she healed Eragon's hand although he was clearly capable and when she let Eragon hold her hand (although this was just a 'moment of friendship' for Eragon). In addition, her magic and eyes are as green as the color of the supposed dragon. Paolini states that when someone, elf or human, bonds to a dragon, their magic automatically changes to the dragon's color, regardless what it might have previously been. Arya is the most likely candidate because of the events that took place in ''Brisingr. Eragon and Arya fighting together against the Shade, connecting their minds when they fought Murtagh and Thorn, and also the previously stated emotional connection and influence. Eragon also has a dream of him holding hands with a female rider while Saphira is flying over head with another dragon. This was before Murtagh became a Rider. Therefore, since Murtagh is not a female, it may be foreshadowing to show that a woman will become a Rider. Also, It could be Arya as she is very good at handling magic and as Eragon is still not ready to educate anyone, it could well be her. Roran It is very likely that Roran may become the new Rider, considering the title, Inheritance, and the fact that all the new Riders are seemingly "related". Garrow was quoted in Eldest, speaking to Roran about their land, that "...if you take care of it, it takes care of you. Not too many things are like that." Other than land, a dragon will also do that. Also, Tamerlein, the green dragon rider sword, could very well become the sword of the green dragon's Rider. The sword is described by Eragon as "being meant for someone with a fighting style that relied more upon cutting and slashing". This style seems very appropriate for Roran, seeing as how Roran prefers to fight with a hammer as of now. However, the brightsteel that Eragon retrieved from the Menoa Tree was enough for a few more swords or other types of weapons. Rhunön could use the same tactic in creating a new sword for the next rider as she did with Eragon if they had the speed of an elf. Nasuada mentioned that Eragon, Murtagh and Roran gave her the most troubles, that could have been a hint that Roran will be the next dragon rider. Also, when Roran was fighting in Surda, where he killed almost two hundred soldiers, the spears that he picked up kept breaking in his hands, perhaps showing the strength of magic in his blood. However, it would ruin his marriage to Katrina because he would live forever. If Saphira mates with a dragon and that egg is given to Katrina, it is quite possible that a dragon will hatch because she has a strong personality. Roran could also have a hammer made like a riders sword. Also Christipher Paolini stated in a meeting that when he was writing Eragon he thought of three warrior brothers fighting side by side with three dragons against Galbatorix. Nasuada Nasuada is a strong possibility for the next Rider. She is likely because she is female, and also because she would be one of the first people to come into contact with the dragon egg if the Varden stole it. Paolini hinted that there would be a "major change" in Nasuada's character in the final book. That change could also be a marriage between her and Murtagh. Her fate of becoming a rider also dwindles a little, as in Eragon's foresight, he saw himself holding a female rider's hand. Being the fourth book, the last book, Eragon would have to have a more of a romantic affection to be holding hands with a female dragon rider. If Nasuada also becomes a dragon rider, she would have to go through all the training Eragon had done, and because she does not have the strength and speed of an elf, she also loses some chance of becoming a dragon rider. Elva Elva could also be a possibility. She already has a silver mark, she has a great power unlike that of anyone else, she grows at an insane speed, she is the only one who can predict how Galbatorix is going to attack and make a counterattack, and it would create a very interesting plot having Eragon trying to pull her toward the good side, and it would also develop Eragon's character as the leader of the Dragon Riders. It is possible that Elva joins Galbatorix initially, where the last egg hatches for her (since it would be unlikely that the Varden can steal the last egg). But since she still has some gratitude toward Saphira, she would join Eragon in the end to help defeat Galbatorix. Orik It is currently impossible for Orik to be the third dragon rider because Orik is a dwarf and has already claimed responsibility of being king of his entire race, and dwarves were not included in the spell that bound Riders to their dragons. However, due to his stay with the Elves and being the first dwarf to ever ride on a dragon, this might change. Also, it is possible that the rule excluding dwarves may not be literal, and only include those in the dwarf frame-of-mind, for Eragon is considered a dwarf but is still a Rider. There is also a possibility that since Saphira and Eragon are the only free dragon and Rider left in Alagaësia, they would be able to include the dwarves in the pact of the dragons and the Riders. It is also mentioned that Eragon foresees that he would be holding hands with a female rider. That eliminates the possibility of a male rider, unless Eragon's foresight was false. Roran's Child The unborn child of Roran Garrowsson and Katrina Ismirasdaughter is a possible, but unlikely, choice for the Third Rider as the child is as of yet unborn by the end of Brisingr. (By estimate, Katrina is about half way through her pregnancy, as the baby was conceived shortly before her capture by the Ra'zac) However, the chance remains that the Unborn Child could be the Rider of the green dragon because he/she would be a blood-child of Roran and nephew of Eragon, though the age would play a huge factor. A possibility would be that the child would be born, raised in Aberon (capital of Surda) and then after Galbatorix is defeated, the egg is brought back to Surda and the dragon hatches for the child. Again though, this is unlikely but it would be a huge odd twist. Niduen Niduen was an elf, and one of the only members of the Dröttning house left. She was of lower rank than Arya, but still a noble. She met Eragon, and sent him a gift. Alanna Alanna is one of the two elf children in Ellesméra. Alanna is 12 years old, and currently the only female elf child met in the Inheritance cycle. The other elf child is a male named Dusan, which Alanna was first found with. Alanna is first spotted with Dusan in the chapter 'Mind over Metal' in Brisingr, along with the Werecat Maud, as they watch Eragon and Rhunön form brightsteel into a sword. Dusan Dusan was an elven child in Ellesméra alone with Alanna. He appeared in Brisingr when Eragon and Rhunön were crafting Eragon's sword, Brisingr (sword). Dusan is one of two elf children in Ellesméra at the time Eragon was there. Albriech Albriech was one of Horst's two sons; his brother was Baldor. He was a friend of Eragon and Roran. After the destruction of Garrow's homestead, Albriech wanted to pursue the Ra'zac but Horst considered that to be both foolish and dangerous. Instead, Albriech and Baldor were dispatched to inform Roran of Garrow's death. During the events of Eldest, Thane accused Albriech of stealing his scythe, although this was never followed up on. Baldor Baldor was one of Horst's two sons, his brother was Albriech. He was friends with Eragon and Roran. He was among the villagers of Carvahall who accompanied Roran to Surda. When a Ra'zac mounted on a Lethrblaka threatened the escape of the Dragon Wing from Teirm, Baldor shot the Lethrblaka in its right flank, wounding it. Murtagh Murtagh, Morzans son, is already a dragon rider, but is under Galbatorix's control, because Galbatorix knows Murtagh's true name. However, Eragon told Murtagh that he could change his true name, and Murtagh did not want to change himself, but I believe that if his dragon, Thorn, were to die, and if the dragon egg were to hatch for him, his true name would change on its own. If Thorn died, Galbatorix would give Murtagh the egg hoping that this one would hatch for him as well, and neither Galbitorix or Murtagh would realize that Murtagh's true name had been changed until after the egg has hatched. Unnamed Blessed Women Eragon blessed two unnamed woman in Brisingr. One of these might be the rider because they were blessed, they probably spoke to Solembum, and Angela cast the dragon bones for them. It is likely the rider will be female considering that it is suspected the green dragon will be Saphira's mate, and if Saphira falls in love with the male green dragon, Eragon's affection will most likely transfer to the green dragon's female Rider, because of the bond between Eragon and Saphira. Category:Dragon Riders